


Daily Prophet: 28 December 2018

by hannibae (xstarxchaserx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/hannibae
Summary: A special edition of The Daily Prophet, filled with updates from across the Wizarding World, highlighting the wedding of the year.An HD OwlPost Gift for Zigster!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Daily Prophet: 28 December 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/gifts).



> While I, in no way, shape, or form, know a damn thing about animation, I fell head over heels for your Daily Prophet prompt. I hope you enjoy what I was able to come up with! (I also copied all the text from the articles at the bottom so you don't have to squint!)

**Christmas Miracle Written by Dennis Creevey**

20 years after The Battle of Hogwarts, two people from opposite sides of the war tie the knot.

There was a small tent set up in the backyard of the soon-to-be Malfoy-Potter household. The light winter rain against the canvas added to the comfortable ambiance. Fires floating in the corner kept guests warm while they waited under a garland of pine and mistletoe, the smell filling the air. A string quartet played off to the side, something that should have been pretentious, but was somehow just as understated as the rest of the reception.

Draco Malfoy waited at the front of the tent, standing in front of the Minister of Magic herself, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley, who would be officiating the ceremony. He wore a simple, black, Muggle suit, with a white flower boutonniere. As the music swelled and Harry Potter entered the space, escorted by Molly Weasley, you could tell that their ensembles matched from head to toe, with one notable exception. The vivid ruby red cufflinks that Mr. Malfoy wore differed from the emerald green of Mr. Potter’s, a nod to their respecting Hogwarts houses.   
  
**Continued on Pg. 3.**

**S.P.E.W. Nets Big Win** **with Wizengamot Vote  
** **Written By: Lavender Brown** ****

Started by the now-Minster of Magic, Hermione Granger-Weasley, during her Hogwarts years, The Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare (S.P.E.W.) has long championed the rights of House Elves. After the Fair Wages Act of 2001, S.P.E.W. expanded to include countless other magical creatures under its umbrella. Just yesterday, they were granted a major win.

The All Werewolves Offered Opportunities (AWOO) Act passed with a wide majority. This historic bill will grant economic protections to werewolves, forbidding business owners from firing them based on their species andadding in leave for the Full Moon. It also offers subsidized access to the Wolf’s Bane potions, which will now be free to access in either pre-brewed form or in kits to brew it at home.

"It is a bill that makes sense,” S.P.E.W Director Theodore Lupin, son of the fallen war heroes Remus & Nymphadora Lupin, said during a post decision press conference. “Research has shown time and time again that lycanthropy is an easily managed condition with the right support. We as a society are doing a disservice to our people if we don't offer that support."

**Continued on Pg. 6**

**Crumple-Horned Snorkak: Found at Last!  
Written by R. Scamander**

After graduating from Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood committed herself to the life of a cryptomagizoologist, searching for mythological magical creatures. Among her many finds are nargles, tiny sprites that cause confusion, and a new species of bowtruckle. Now, she can add the long sought after Crumple-Horned Snorkak, completing her late father’s work.

"We always knew they were out there, but now the rest of the world does as well," she said. Find the pictures and the rest of the article on **page 8**.

**Rita Skeeter Exclusive  
Ginny Weasley: Heartbroken and Lashing Out?**

Showing signs of distress, she screamed, "I don't want to talk about this. Go away!" Could this be because of the Malfoy-Potter wedding? **Read more on Pg. 15**

**Figures and Finances** ****

\+ Gringotts makes history, with more than 1/4 of its workforce consisting of humans for the first time since it opened in 1474

\+ Financial crisis not just hitting Muggles, chief finance officerswarn. What can you do to protectyourself?

\+ Meet the mobile banking app that converts your galleons topounds at the touch of a button

**Celebrity News**

\+ Celestina Warbeck dies at age101, breaking her fans hearts

\+ The Hobgoblins on why theychose to have their reunion tour, despite the ongoing scandals

\+ Swish and Flix, the new movie streaming service, boasts a broad collection of movies, but is the price tag worth it? 

**Quidditch Updates**

\+ Chudley Cannons continuetheir winning streak, causingseveral Statute of Secrecy violations during their celebrations

\+ Hollyhead Harpies choose star seeker, Ginny Weasley, as their next coach

**International**

\+ MACUSA greenlights exchange program to expand Aurorexperience here and across thepond.

\+ Durmstrang to host the annual Tri-Wizard Games

\+ Illvermony to abolish house sorting system.

**Weather**

Cloudy with a wintry mix. Flying should be avoided. High of 0, with overnight lows of -6.


End file.
